


More Than That

by Alex_Kollins



Series: Love's to Blame [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, M/M, but do i look like i care, hint: i absolutely don't, i just got this idea in my head and felt like i needed to do something with it, what even is this fic, yes i totally stole the scene from another show
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: — Мы найдем способ выбраться отсюда, ведь так?— Выхода нет, Эдди.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Love's to Blame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965838
Kudos: 8





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300826) by [sccfan4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccfan4ever/pseuds/sccfan4ever). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9626207

Эдди застонал и сел. Или, точнее, попытался сесть. Это заняло пару попыток. Его сонные глаза оглянулись по сторонам, но он так и не смог понять, где именно находится. Было слишком темно.

— Эй, ты проснулся!

Эдди заметил Бака, который сидел рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к стене, и заставил себя сесть. Потом он заметил повязку на руке друга и мгновенно насторожился.

— Бак, что случилось? Где мы находимся? — спросил Эдди.

— Нас заперли в медицинской капсуле, ты ведь помнишь это?

О, теперь он понял.

— Я думаю, что кто-то случайно нажал кнопку катапультирования, потому что мы упали. Я последние полчаса пытался понять, почему мы затонули. О, если ты пропустил, то мы на дне океана, — проговорил Бак.

— Что за… — Эдди отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. И действительно, снаружи не было ничего, кроме тёмной воды.

— Это, видимо, медицинская капсула — одна из старых моделей, ещё до того, как начали изготавливать те, что могут плавать, — продолжил Бак. — Я думаю, что мы на глубине не менее девяноста футов. Мы не можем увидеть поверхность.

— Как мы пережили падение? — удивился Эдди.

— Я ухитрился привязать нас к заднему борту, прежде чем мы ударились. Но я все равно сломал руку при ударе. Самое забавное, что сломал в тех же двух местах, что и во втором классе.

Эдди снова повернулся к нему.

— Бак, мы живы. А значит, мы найдём выход отсюда. — Бак не ответил. И даже не мог взглянуть на своего друга. — Мы найдем способ выбраться отсюда, ведь так?

— Выхода нет, Эдди, — Бак сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох. — Стекло на окне пуленепробиваемое. И даже, если бы мы смогли пробить стены, оно все равно находится на по меньшей мере в девяноста фута от поверхности.

— Бак.

Бак судорожно вздохнул, начиная затем что-то бормотать.

— И даже, если бы нам это удалось, мы бы были посреди океана, без всякой флотилии, и никто бы нас не искал. Я потратил целый час, пытаясь настроить беспроводные сигналы на ЭКГ, чтобы послать SOS, но позже я понял, насколько же это старо, потому что никто даже не будет искать этот сигнал. И это не единственное. Здесь не так уж много припасов, и я подсчитал, что…

— Перестань, Бак, — перебил его Эдди, прислонившись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза. — Мы здесь умрем, не так ли?

Бак не ответил.

  
***

— Ты боишься? — спросил Эдди через некоторое время.

— Да, и ещё я голодный, — ответил Бак.

— Я тоже, ну в смысле напуган, а не голоден. — Эдди едва не улыбнулся ответу Бака, прежде чем продолжить. — Я просто думаю о том, что Крис будет делать без меня… Без нас.

— Не знаю, Эдс, — прошептал Бак. А через мгновение добавил: — Как ты думаешь, на что это похоже?

— Смерть?

— Да, моя мама всегда говорила, что там спокойно. Как до рождения.

— Как мило, — саркастично заметил Эдди. — Но я был довольно несчастен до того, как родился. Моя пуповина была обернута вокруг головы.

При этих слова Бак лишь слегка улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что она имела в виду время до того, как ты был зачат.

— О, точно…

Мужчины снова притихли. Эдди сидел у окна, глядя на тёмную воду. Он протянул руку и коснулся оконного стекла. И тут его словно как током ударило:

— Бак! Стекло!

— И что, Эдди? — голос Бака звучал устало. — Оно пуленепробиваемое.

— Но уплотнитель то нет!

— Да, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но точка возгорания слишком высока.

— Медицинский этанол имеет низкую точку возгорания и горит жарче! — c восторгом продолжил Эдди.

Возбуждение Эдди было заразительным, и Бак начал размышлять вслух.

— Мы можем использовать дефибриллятор в качестве источника воспламенения, этанол сожжёт печать и взорвет стекло, — к тому времени они были уже на ногах и буквально прыгали от радости. То есть до тех пор, пока сломанная рука Бака не шевельнулась. — Черт, как же больно!

— Итак, у нас остается целый ряд новых проблем, но, по крайней мере, мы знаем, с чего начать, — улыбнулся Эдди.

***

— Окей, давай поторопимся, — произнёс Бак, когда все было готово. — Кислорода должно быть достаточно…

— …чтобы зажечь, да, я понял, Бак, — ответил Эдди. — Я тоже знаю, как работает пожар.

  
Бак повернулся к Эдди.

— Когда я нажму эту кнопку питания, вода хлынет внутрь, и это будет ощущаться как сотня ударов в живот. Это может выбить из нас весь дух.

— Я в курсе, Бак.

Бак протянул Эдди кислородную маску из повреждённого баллона.

— Я настроил все так, что он подаст воздух на высоком давлении. Ты должен будешь сделать вдох и продержаться на нём, понял? Здесь хватит на один вдох, чтобы ты смог подняться на девяноста футов или около того.

Эдди замер.

— Один вдох? Но нас же двое.

Бак кивнул.

— Да, я знаю. Я уже все обдумал. Поэтому его получишь ты. Кристофер нуждается в тебе.

Эдди оттолкнул руку Бака подальше.

— Нет, это не смешно. Я тебя не оставлю. Нам нужен новый план!

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, Эдди. Ты берёшь его. Конец истории, — и Бак снова потянул ему маску. — Возьми его. Пожалуйста. Я не смогу жить, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Эдди покачал головой.

— Нет! А ты думаешь, я смогу? Должен быть другой выход!

— Ты берёшь его, Эдди.

— Зачем ты заставляешь меня это делать? Ты же мой лучший друг.

— А ты для меня нечто большее, Эдди.

Эдди замер. _Ты для меня нечто большее. Для меня тоже больше. Намного больше… Он тоже нечто большее._

— У меня не хватало смелости сказать тебе об этом, — продолжил Бак с грустной улыбкой. — Так что позволь мне показать тебе это.

— Нет, нет… Нет. Нет! — воскликнул Эдди, крепко обнимая Бака.

— Всё хорошо, Эдди, — прошептал Бак.

— Нет! Нет, все не в порядке! — всхлипнул Эдди. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он поцеловал Бака в шею, затем в щёки, лоб, нос, губы. Он обнял Бака крепко за шею и прижал к себе. Он не мог заставить себя отпустить его.

— Эдди, нам надо спешить, — проговорил Бак, осторожно отодвигая от себя Эдди и протягивая ему кислородную маску.

— Нет. Нет!

И Бак нажал на кнопку.

— Нет!

  
***

Казалось, что лёгкие Эдди вот вот-лопнут, когда он, наконец, появился на поверхности. Он глубоко вздохнул и потянул бесчувственное тело Бака вверх, чтобы он плыл рядом. Вот тогда-то он и заметил лодку.

— Помогите! — закричал он. — Помогите!

Как только они с Баком благополучно оказались в лодке, Эдди потерял сознание.

  
***

Когда Эдди очнулся, он был уже в больнице. Он увидел Бобби, сидящего рядом с его кроватью.

— Привет, Эдди, — произнёс Кэп. — Рад, что ты очнулся.

Эдди с трудом сел. Бобби помог ему. Но когда он попытался встать, то капитан удержал его на кровати.

— Бак!

— Он жив, Эдди. Он сейчас находится в медикаментозной коме, но жив. Благодаря тебе.

Эдди начал всхлипывать, а Бобби просто держал его.

— Тук-тук? — раздался голос с порога, Эдди поднял глаза и сквозь слёзы увидел, что в комнату вошли Карла и Кристофер.

— Привет, Михо, — сказал Эдди, когда его сын подошёл к больничной койке. Он обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.

— Почему ты плачешь, папа? — спросил Крис. — С Баком всё в порядке?

Эдди отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Он жив.

Крис кивнул.

— Конечно, ты ведь спас его.

Эдди улыбнулся сыну, снова притянув его к себе и поцеловав в макушку.

_Он спас меня первым. Он спас меня для тебя, потому что тоже тебя любит._

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эдди сыну. — Мы оба.

— Я знаю, папа. Я знаю.


End file.
